Before We Meet
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: [Side story Keluarga Kelinci ] kisah sebelum Jimin dan Jungkook bersama HopeMin slight KookMin and super slight KookGa dan character di dalam Keluarga Kelinci (uke Jimin)
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : HopeMin slight KookMin n KookGa**

 **Others : Yugyeom x Bambam (as ortu Jimin)**

 **Jackson x Mark (as Jungkook's parents)**

 **Rating : 17+**

 **Rated : aman lah**

 **buat anak di atas 10 tahun +++**

 **Warn : ini side story dari KELUARGA KELINCI masa-masa sekolahnya HopeKookMin dulu di tambah Suga. Di sini di bahas masalah dan cara gimana KookMin sekolah dulu dan kenapa sampai bang Jeyop nggak percaya Jimin bisa nikah sama Jeka dan alasan bang Momon suka sama Jimin juga tapi entah di chap berapa.**

 **Summary :**

Aku menjauh darimu karena aku sadar ada orang yang lebih mencitaiku dan dia rela menungguku

 **Etsuko Ai**

Peluh terus bercucuran di wajah Jimin padahal ini masih sangat pagi dan sialnya lagi Jimin harus terlambat di hari terakhirnya mengikuti MOS di sekolah barunya dan sekarang dia berakhir bersama murid-murid yang lain yang juga bernasib sama seperti Jimin berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola. Jimin sedikit mengutuk alarmnya yang mati dan Eommanya tercinta yang belum pulang bersama Appanya.

"Baiklah kalian bisa kembali ke kelas" ucap kakak osis pembimbing Jimin bername tag Jung Hoseok yang berbeda setahun dari mereka.

"Mianhae" Jimin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya saat menabrak seseorang di depannya

Seorang namja tinggi dan Jiimin yakin bahwa namja di hadapannya ini juga baru selesai di hukum bersama Jimin tadi

"Gwaenchana" jawab namja itu

"Eh, aku Park Jimin"

Namja itu memandang Jimin ragu yang menyodorkan tangannya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Jeon Jungkook"

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka karena memang Jimin yang pemalu dan Jungkook yang pendiam mereka hanya diam sampai menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Annyeong !"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada kakak kelas mereka Jung Hoseok yang berdiri di depan kelas mereka dengan senyum tampannya. Jimin akui kakak kelasnya yang satu ini cukup menarik banyak perhatian siswa baru di angkatannya karena selain dia terkenal ramah tapi jangan pernah main-main dengan hukuman yang di berikannya

"Karena hari ini hari terakhir kita melakukan mos. Aku ingin menawarkan exkul dance sebenarnya promosi kegiatan di adakan minggu depan tapi kami semua sudah membagikannya. Jadi, jika ada yang berminat silahkan di ambil"

Hoseok tersenyum puas saat melihat kertas pendaftaran yang dia bawa ternyata memiliki banyak peminat juga termasuk Jimin yang ikut karena memang Jimin menyukai dance.

"Baiklah, kertas pendaftaran bisa kalian isi dan kumpulkan saat extra dance di mulai. Kamsahamnida"

Well, Jimin akui Jimin juga mengagumi sosok Hoseok saat ini.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jeon Jungkook dari kelas B namja yang dia temui beberapa hari lalu saat mos kini juga berada di ruangan yan sama dengannya ruang dance practice. Entah kenapa setiap melihat senyuman Jungkook tanpa sadar Jimin juga menarik ujung bibirnya dan seakan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Tapi sayangnya Jeon Jungkook adalah sosok yang terlalu dingin untuk di dekati jadi Jimin hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh.

Hoseok. Namja itu lagi-lagi mampu membuat Jimin kagum walaupun bukan ketua osis entah kenapa Jimin menyukai kharisma dan pesona dari ketua dancenya. Selain pandai bernyanyi dan rapp juga beatbox dan berwajah tampan dan juga tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya bagi semua orang termasuk Jiimin Hoseok adalah namja sempurna.

"Baiklah kita bertemu tiap hari sabtu" ucap Hoseok dengan senyuman khasnya

"Jimin-ssi"

Jimin menoleh dan menatap Hoseok bingung bagaimana kakak kelasnya ini tau namanya seingatnya dia bukan siswa yang populer juga

"Ne sunbae?"

"Ehmm panggil aku Hoseok Hyung saja ne"

"Eh?" Jimin menatap bingung Hoseok yang malah menggaruk rambutnya terlihat canggung

"Kau tetanggaku yang baru pindah seminggu lalu kan? Rumahku tepat di sampingmu" jelas Hoseok

"Jinjja? Mianhae sun...ehm Hyung aku tidak tau"

"Gwaenchana. Bisa kita pulang bersama? Aku tidak pernah punya teman pulang" jelas Hoseok

Dan yang Jimin tau terlepas dari kesempurnaan Hoseok ternyata dia cukup kesepian. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mengundang senyum lebar Hoseok yang membuat Jimin beberapa saat kagum pada sosok di depannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Jimin terus tersenyum melihat tingkah teman barunya karena memang Jimin belum mempunyai teman.

"Jadi, Hyung hanya tinggal berdua di sini?"

"Ne, aku dan noona. Orangtua kami terlalu sibuk bekerja" lirih Hoseok

"Hyung bisa mampir ke rumahku kalau Hyung memang kesepian"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, bukankah saat ini kita teman Hyung?"

"Wahhh Gomawo Jiminnie"

Hoseok langsung memeluk Jimin erat tidak peduli saat ini mereka berada di tempat umum.

"Hoseok-ah"

Buru-buru Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar nada lembut penuh ancaman.

"Noona"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Jimin melihat Noona Hoseok. Mereka memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dan menurut Jimin mungkin jika Hoseok terlahir sebagai yeoja dia akan secantik noonanya.

"Ini tetangga baru dan temanku noona"

"Annyeong Park Jimin imnida" ucap Jimin sopan dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Annyeong. Jung Jiwoo imnida" balas Jiwoo dengan senyuman manis

"Jiminnie..."

Jimin menoleh dan melihat namja imut itu Eommanya ngomong-ngomong sedang berkebun mungkin saat Jimin melihat selang air di tangan Eommanya.

"Aku pulang dulu ne Hyung, Noona annyeong"

Jimin melambaikan tangannya pada Hoseok dan Jiwoo lalu masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya setelah mendapat panngilan dari Eommanya.

 **#Dinner**

"Apa dia teman sekelasmu Jiminnie?" tanya Bambam

"Ehm ani, dia ketua club dance Eomma"

"Dia bukan kekasihmu kan?"

Uhuuukk...

Jimin langsung tersedak makan malamnya saat Appanya bertanya. Yang benar saja dia baru beberapa hari tinggal di Busan. Dan memang Appanya ini sangat overprotective pada Jimin.

"Ani kami hanya sebatas teman Appa"

Oke Jimin mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Appanya. Appanya memang penyanyang dan lembut tapi Appanya akan berubah meyeramkan saat tau siapa saja yang dekat dengan Jimin. Berlebihan memang jika Appanya masih menganggap Jimin bocah lima tahun.

"Yugyeom-ssi anda terlalu khawatir"

Tapi, Jimin bersyukur memiliki Eomma yang sangat pengertian dengannya dan mengerti hal-hal yang berbau anak muda tentang kisah cinta terutama.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir Bamie, usianya saja baru lima belas tahun"

"Kau berlebihan" gumam Jimin

Dan Jimin suka saat seperti ini saat ke dua orang tuanya begitu perhatian dan peduli padanya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Kebiasaan baru Jimin sebelum tidur adalah menatap keluar jendela dari kamarnya. Menatap sebuah ruangan di depan kamarnya yang Jimin tau itu ruang dance bagi Hoseok. Sebenarnya Jimin baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu saat tanpa sengaja Jimin melihat Hoseok sedang menari di depan sebuah kaca besar. Hoseok tau? Jimin yakin bahkan Hoseok tidak menyadarinya karna sunbaenya itu selalu terlihat serius dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dance.

Jimin berbaring di ranjangnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya mungkin Jimin sangat bersyukur bisa pindah saat ini dia bisa bertemu dengan Hoseok dan jangan lupakan Jungkook. Walaupun dia tidak terlalu mengenal Jungkook tapi Jimin merasa dia memiliki perasaan dengan namja di kelas sebelahnya.

"Arrrgghhttt... aku bisa gila" gumam Jimin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Secara tidak langsung Jimin akui dia jatuh pada dua pesona kakak kelasnya dan teman seangkatannya Jung Hoseok dengan segala keprbadiannya yang menyenangkan dan Jeon Jungkook yang mempesona.

 **TekananBathinCinta**

Segitu dulu perkenalannya ceritanya ngebosenini bodo lah yg penting gw update dulu hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : HopeMin slight KookMin n KookGa**

 **Others : Yugyeom x Bambam (as ortu Jimin)**

 **Jackson x Mark (as Jungkook's parents)**

 **Rating : 17+**

 **Rated : aman lah**

 **buat anak di atas 10 tahun +++**

 **Warn : ini side story dari KELUARGA KELINCI masa-masa sekolahnya HopeKookMin dulu di tambah Suga. Di sini di bahas masalah dan cara gimana KookMin sekolah dulu dan kenapa sampai bang Jeyop nggak percaya Jimin bisa nikah sama Jeka dan alasan bang Momon suka sama Jimin.**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Seorang namja tampan terlihat terburu-buru melewati koridor sampai dia menabrak beberapa orang dan hanya menoleh sekilas untuk meminta maaf dia senang tentu saja setelah mendapat telfon dari keluarganya.

" _Dia sudah sadar Namjoon-ah"_

Senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari paras tampannya dia sangat bahagia sungguh di saat seperti ini hanya bayangan namja imut sahabatnya sejak kecil itulah yang terus menjadi penyemangatnya.

Brakkkk...

"Oh God... mian mian aku sedang terburu-buru"

"Gwaenchana"

Namjoon menunduk untuk membantu membereskan buku-buku yang di bawa namja yang baru saja di tabraknya.

"Mianhae... ehm apa kau mahasiswa baru?" tanya Namjoon

"Oh nde Jeon Seokjin imnida"

"Kim Namjoon. Baiklah aku buru-buru sampai jumpa Seokjin-ssi" ucap Namjoon diiringi senyum andalannya.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak begitu kencang saat melihat dimple smile namja yang baru di kenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **#Namjoon's side**

Senyuman Namjoon semakin lebar saat melihat seorang namja yang duduk di ranjangnya dengan sebuah senyum bulan sabitnya.

"Aku merindukanmu" Namjoon langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya seakan jika dia melepaskan sedikit saja sosok itu akan menghilang

"Aku juga merindukanmu Namjoonie"

Namjoon bersyukur bisa dapat melihat senyum sahabatnya juga cintanya. Namjoon membelai perlahan pipi tirus namja di hadapannya. Sedikit menyakitkan bagi Namjoon saat tau bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi mencubit pipi chubby kekasihnya.

"Jangan sedih! Kau tidak senang aku bangun ne?"

"Ani bukan begitu Kyungie. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia melihatmu"

Choi Shi Kyung namja yang seumuran Namjoon sahabatnya dan juga kekasihnya. Namjoon sangat mencintai Namja di depanya saat ini dengan sebuah senyuman dan mata sipit juga wajah yang menggemaskan.

"Ayo jalan-jalan!"

Bahkan Namjoon hampir tidak pernah menolak ajakan Namja di hadapannya saat ini dia terlalu mencintai Shi Kyungnya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook terlalu malas untuk melihat ketidak warasan Hyungnya sejak sore tadi. Yang membuat Jungkook heran adalah sejak pulang dari kampusnya tadi Hyungnya terus-terusan tersenyum dan membuat Jungkook heran.

"Hyungmu sehat kan?"

"Aku meragukannya Appa"

Jungkook melirik sekilas Appanya – Jackson yang kini bersamanya menatap Jin dari sofa ruang tengah dan Jin yang masih tersenyum di meja dapur.

"Apa yang kalian lihat eoh?"

Reflek Jungkook dan Jackson menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang namja berambut coklat yang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan bingung

"Hyung/Jin sehat?" bukannya menjawab Jungkook dan Jackson malah memberikan pertanyaan untuk Mark. Ngomong-ngomong dia Eomma JinKook yang berarti istri Jackson.

"Heh maksud kalian?" kini Mark bertambah bingung dengan pertanyaan suami dan putra bungsunya

Jackson dan Jungkook kompak menunjuk ke arah Jin yang masih sibuk tersenyum sambil menatap buku-buku di depannya.

Plak...

Jungkook dan Jackson langsung meringis kesakitan saat mendapat pukulan Mark di kepala mereka. Dan di tambah tatapan laser dari Mark.

"Jungkook tidak baik berbicara seperti itu pada Hyungmu. Dan kau tuan Jeon"

"Ne ne aku tau. Jungkook ingat..."

"Ne aku sudah mendengarnya Appa tidak usah di ulangi" potong Jungkook

"Mark kau lihat sendiri anakmu selalu memotong ucapanku" kesal Jackson dan menunjuk ke arah Jungkook.

"Dia juga anakmu bodoh"

Smirk. Jungkook hanya besmirk ria saat Eommanya sudah membelanya sementara Jackson hanya menatap kesal ke arah Jungkook. Inginnya sih dia membuang Jungkook tapi kalau Jungkook dia buang nanti dia juga ikut dibuang Mark. Serba salah memang Jackson.

"Jadi ada apa dengan Jin?" tanya Mark lagi

"Entahlah, dia sudah seperti itu sejak pulang dari kampusnya"

"Mungkin Jin Hyung baru menang lotre" jawab Jungkook asal

"Atau mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Jatuh cinta eoh..." kini Jackson dan Mark saling berhadapan sepertinya mereka sepemikiran

"Bisa saja kan" Mark mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Appa memikirkan apa yang ku pikirkan kan?"

Jackson menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan mulai mengeluarkan smirknya dan mereka mulai bersmirk ria.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Namjoon masih terduduk di ayunan di bawah pohon bersama Shi Kyung di sampingnya yang membuat Namjoon terus menyunggingkan senyum manisnya

"Kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah Namjoonie"

"Ani aku ingin menemanimu"

"Kalau begitu temani aku sehari ini. Hanya sehari ini"

Buru-buru Namjoon langsung menoleh ke arah Shi Kyung entah kenapa dia merasa aneh dengan bahasa dan cara bicara kekasihnya. Berbagai pikiran negatif langsung memenuhi otaknya. Dia hanya ingin Shi Kyung lebih lama berada di sisinya mewujudkan cita-cita masa kecil mereka.

"Jangan katakan itu. Aku akan terus bersamamu sampai kapanpun"

"Hei jangan egois. Bukankah di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi"

Shi Kyung terkekeh sementara Namjoon entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan sakit yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dan seakan menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Kemarilah!"

Namjoon turun dari ayunannya dan duduk di samping Shi Kyung yang bersandar dengan nyaman di batang pohon. Sementara Shi Kyung langsung bersandar nyaman pada bahu Namjoon.

"Kau selalu hangat Namjoonie"

"Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu kedinginan"

"Hmmm. Aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu saja" entah kenapa Namjoon merasakan perasaan sesak ini terus datang

"Apa aku sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam hatimu? Apa kau sudah menyimpan namaku di hatimu? Apakah kau mencintaiku? Karna aku juga mencintaimu selalu mencintaimu"

"Bahkan sebelum kau bertanya aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya Kyungie"

Diam

Namjoon merasa aneh saat tiba-tiba Shi Kyung terdiam perlahan Namjoon menoleh dan mendapati wajah damai Shi Kyung dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya. Namjoon bisa saja tersenyum melihat senyuman Shi Kyungnya sampai dia merasakan dia tidak bisa lagi merasakan nafas hangat Shi Kyung yang menerpa lehernya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

 **#Five Months Later**

Jimin menatap Hoseok bingung yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya keluar di malam hari walaupun tadi dia sempat di interogasi Appanya dan Yungyeom yang bersikeras ikut dalam acara HopeMin. Untungnya ada Eommanya yang langsung menarik Appanya pergi dan dia bisa keluar dengan Hoseok.

"Tidak terasa ya sebentar lagi semester satu berakhir"

Oke Jimin kecewa karena ternyata yang di bahas Hoseok hanya soal berakhirnya semester mereka. Wakil ketua osis itu beda ya kayak ada kamvret kamvretnya gitu.

"Ternyata aku tetap bisa bertahan selama ini. Jimin aku tidak menyangka kita sudah saling mengenal selama ini"

"Nde Hyung lalu?" tanya Jimin sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut di tambah raut wajah bingung saat tiba-tiba Hoseok mengenggam erat tangan mungilnya.

"Kau tau aku bukan pria romantis atau semacamnya. Dan aku terlalu takut jika kau malah menghindariku" oke Jimin tambah bingung "Park Jimin...I love you will you be my boyfriend?"

Jimin terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba yang keluar dari bibir Hoseok sebenarnya Jimin ingin menyiapkan mentalnya tapi dia terlalu terkejut sungguh.

"Emhhh... aku tau ini bodoh. Tapi kau bisa menolakku jika memang kau tidak bisa..." perlahan Hoseok melepaskan genggamannya pada Jimin

"Hyung..."

"Nde?"

Chuuu...

Hoseok langsung membulatkan matanya terlalu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jimin mencium pipinya. Dan Hoseok bisa melihat wajah memerah dari Jimin dan Jimin yang menunduk malu. Hoseok hanya tersenyum dan menunduk lalu mencium sekilas bibir Jimin dan makin membuat wajah Jimin memerah.

"Terima kasih Jiminie"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandagannya kemanapun asalkan dia tidak bertemu senyuman Hoseok yang membuat pompa jantungnya semakin cepat. Dan entah kenapa bagi Jimin senyuman Hoseok bisa begitu bersinar.

Dan di balik pohon tidak jauh dari tempat Jimin dan Hoseok terlihat Bambam yang memeluk tubuh Yungyeom dari belakang menghindari semoga Yugyeom tidak berlari ke arah putranya dan kekasih barunya.

"Sssttt, tenanglah Yeom-ah"

"Dia mencium anakku Bamie ingat!"

"Jimin juga putraku bodoh. Lagipula aku Eommanya dan aku biasa saja"

"Tapi aku sebagai Appanya tidak biasa"

"Biarkan saja kenapa? Lagipula wajar kan Jimin memiliki kekasih dia sudah SMA Yeom-ah"

"Tetap saja bagiku dia masih terlalu kecil"

Bambam hanya memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah terlalu protect Yugyeom pada Jimin menurut Bambam sendiri wajar saja jika Jimin memiliki kekasih apa Yugyeom tidak sadar padahal dulu Yugyeom itu PlayBoy tingkat akhir?

"Awasi saja di sini. Ingat perjanjian kita"

"Ne aku tau. Tapi kalau aku mencium bau yang mencurigakan aku tidak segan mengahajar bocah Jung itu"

Lagi dan lagi Bambam memutar matanya bosan padahal kan Jimin dan Hoseok hanya duduk berdua di kursi taman sambil mengobrol dan makan beberapa camilan.

 **TekananBatinCinta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : HopeMin slight KookMin n KookGa**

 **Others : Yugyeom x Bambam (as ortu Jimin)**

 **Jackson x Mark (as Jungkook's parents)**

 **Rating : 17+**

 **Rated : aman lah**

 **buat anak di atas 10 tahun +++**

 **NB : Wajahnya Shi Kyung itu emang wajahnya pakai Jimin biar imagine nya pas aja. KookMin momentnya kurang atau malah nggak ada karna main castnya itu HopeMin**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Hari minggu yang cerah secerah hati Jungkook karena di saat seperti ini dia bisa mengajak kekasihnya pergi berkencan karena apa? Mereka tidak bersekolah di SMA yang sama dan yeojachingu Jungkook berada dua tahun di atas Jungkook. Awalnya Jungkook ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Yoongi – kekasihnya tapi berhubung sekolah Yoongi sekolah khusus yeoja jadi Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum manis melihat kekasih cantiknya sudah datang. Rambut pirang bergelombangnya yang tertiup angin dan dress biru laut selutut yang terlihat pas dengan kulit putihnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Ani Noona, aku juga baru datang"

"Jadi kita mau kemana?"

"Noona ingin kemana?"

"Aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan di taman"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Yoongi lembut dan berjalan beriringan dengan senyuman yang terus terpasang di wajahnya.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di atas ayunan dengan ice cream di tangan mereka masing-masing masih dengan sebuah senyum manis di bibir keduanya. Sebenarnya Jungkook tersenyum karena terus melihat ke arah Yoongi

"Kenapa terus menatapku?" Yoongi menunduk malu

"Noona cantik"

Blushhh...

Wajah Yoongi langsung memerah mendengar kalimat manis Jungkook. Sebenarnya juga Jungkook sudah sering mengucapkannya tapi entah kenapa itu selalu membuatnya merasa malu dan wajahnya terus memanas.

"Noona kenapa menunduk?"

Ohhh lihatlah wajah Yoongi semakin memerah saat tiba-tiba Jungkook berjongkok di depanya dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Yoongi.

"Kau semakin membuatku malu Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook hanya terkekeh mendengar kalimat lirih dari bibir Yoongi dan Jungkook menyukainya. Saat Yoongi menunjukkan wajah malu-malunya dan itu membuat Jungkook semakin gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

Chuuu...

Ingatkan Yoongi bagaimana caranya bernafas saat tiba-tiba Jungkook mencium lembut pipinya. Hanya di pipi tapi mampu membuat jantung Yoongi terpompa begitu cepat.

"Saranghae Jeon Yoongi"

"Yack namaku Min Yoongi babo" protes Yoongi

"Tapi nanti akan berubah menjadi Jeon"

"Kita lihat saja"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Sebenarnya alasan utama Hoseok baru menyatakan perasaannya pada Jimin kemarin malam di karenakan Hoseok tau Jimin menyukai namja bernama Jeon Jungkook. Namja seangkatan Jimin dan Hoseok mengetahuinya karena pada saat itu dia bersama Jimin. Sebenarnya Hoseok ada di tempat kejadian tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin.

 **#Flashback**

 _Hoseok sebenarnya berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Jimin tapi dia tidak berani mendekati Jimin. Di lihatnya Jimin yang hanya terdiam di depan pintu ruang dance dan tiba-tiba Jimin pergi sambil melempar sebuah kertas. Hoseok ingin mengejarnya tapi Hoseok lebih tertarik dengan surat yang di buang Jimin._

" _Surat cinta? Untuk...Jeon Jungkook"_

 _Haaahhhh..._

 _Hoseok menghela nafas benar bukan dugaannya Jimin tidak menyukainya padahal dari awal Hoseok sudah tertarik dengan namja imut itu. Tapi yang membuat Hoseok penasaran apa yang membuat Jimin membuang suratnya? Jadi perlahan Hoseok mendekat ruang dance untuk menguping._

" _Jadi, kau sudah memiliki kekasih Jungkook-ah? Pantas saja kau selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dari yeoja-yeoja itu"_

" _Ne aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan kami sudah hampir setahun bersama"_

 _Hoseok tau itu suara Jungkook dan temannya dan Hoseok kini tau alasan Jimin membuang suratnya._

 **#FlashbackEnd**

Hoseok menghela nafasnya panjang sambil memandang surat Jimin untuk Jungkook dia masih menyimpannya saat ini. Dia punya berbagai alasan mengapa dia masih mau menyatakan cintanya pada Jimin walaupun Hoseok tau mungkin saja Jimin masih menyukai Jungkook. Tapi yang jelas untuk saat ini mereka masih bersama dan Jungkook juga bersama kekasihnya.

"Hoseok-ah"

"Noona?" Hoseok memandang bingung Jiwoo yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya

"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Jimin?"

"Ne dan dia menerimaku"

Jiwoo hanya tersenyum maklum saat Hoseok hanya menunjukkan fake smilenya. Wajar saja bagi Jiwoo jika Hoseok menunjukkan wajah seperti itu.

"Jangan sia-siakan waktumu bersamanya saat ini"

Jiwoo menepuk pelan bahu Hoseok dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Hoseok yang hanya terdiam sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hanya tinggal setahun setengah ne?" ucapnya miris

 **Etsuko Ai**

Kini Jin kembali tersenyum saat melihat dimple smile namja kesayangannya. Mereka tidak pernah bicara ngomong-ngomong sekedar menyapapun belum pernah. Tapi Jin sudah sangat menyukai ani mungkin saja dia mulai mencintai namja bernama Kim Namjoon itu.

"Kau Jeon Seokjin?"

Oh God...

Tolong nobatkan hari ini sebagai hari paling baik untuk Jin ya walaupun dia tadi di tegur oleh dosen bahasa inggrisnya karena ulangannya kemarin nilainya sempat jatuh. Sebenarnya Jin tidak bodoh dia hanya kurang belajar karena terlalu memikirkan namja yang saat ini berdiri di depannya.

"Dosen Ahn memintaku mengajarimu tentang ujian kemarin" jelas Namjoon

Ingatkan Jin lagi untuk mencium dosennya karena dengan baik hati mau memberinya tutor setampan Kim Namjoon.

"Aku Kim Namjoon"

"Oh eh ne aku Jin"

Jin mengutuk kebodohannya kenapa dia bisa segrogi ini berhadapan dengan Namjoon. Dan tolong katakan pada Namjoon untuk tidak terlalu sering mengumbar dimple smilenya atau mungkin saja Jin bisa pingsan di tempat.

"Hmm baiklah. Nilaimu cukup bagus tapi kenapa ujian kemarin nilaimu jatuh? Ada masalah?"

 _Ne dan itu karena kau yang tidak terlihat di lingkungan kampus._ Ucap Jin di dalam hati

"Aku sedikit sakit saat itu"

"Hm"

Jin menatap Namjoon terkejut dan heran expresi dan tanggapan Namjoon sangat berbeda dengan bayangan Jin bagaikan langit dan aspal. Sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli kalau malas sih iya.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa memulai belajarnya. Hari ini aku sedang ada acara"

"Minggu kalau kau ada waktu Namjoon-ssi" jawab Jin cepat

"Namjoon panggil aku Namjoon saja. Kelihatannya kita seumuran"

"Oh ne Namjoon-ah minggu bagaimana?"

"Boleh, kau yang menentukan tempatnya"

Namjoon merogoh sakunya dan memberikan selembar kertas atau kartu nama pada Jin

"Hubungi aku"

Setelah mengatakan itu dan menunjukkan dimplenya Namjoon langsung bergegas pergi dari perpustakaan.

Dan kalimat hubungi aku dari Namjoon bagaikan kalimat perintah untuk Jin bahkan tanpa diminta pun Jin akan selalu setia menghubungi Namjoon.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin sedang diinterogasi Appanya saat ini. Mereka bertiga duduk di taman belakang rumah dengan secangkir teh jangan harap Jimin akan selamat setelah ini.

"Jadi kau berkencan dengan Hosiki?"

"Hoseok Appa" ucap Jimin malas

"Terserahlah siapa saja namanya. Kalian benar-benar berkencan?"

"Tentu saja Appa kami berkencan"

"Apa kau yakin dia benar-benar menyukaimu?"

"Aishhh Eomma.." rengek Jimin pada bambam

"Yeom-ah sudahlah lagipula Jimin sudah mulai beranjak dewasa dia bisa menentukan pilihannya"

"Tapi Bamie..."

Drrrttt...drttt..drttt...

Ucapan Yugyeom terpotong karena panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"Appa akan kembali"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan"

Yugyeom mencium kening Bambam dan Jimin bergantian lalu buru-buru pergi. Setelah Bambam mendengar suara mobil menjauh dari halaman rumahnya Bambam mulai mendekati Jimin.

"Jadi apa Hoseok itu namja yang menerima surat cintamu?"

"Ani, Eomma. Dia namja lain"

"Lalu kau menyukai Hoseok?"

Jimin memandang Eommanya serius dan mulai menghela nafas panjang dia paling tidak bisa berbohong pada Eommanya.

"Namja yang ku ceritakan dulu namanya Jeon Jungkook dan Hoseok Hyung itu..."

 **TekananBatinCinta**

Pendek? Maafkan daku tapi entar updatenya cepet kok paling cepet sabtu malam kayaknya thanx semuanya


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : HopeMin slight KookMin n KookGa**

 **Others : Yugyeom x Bambam (as ortu Jimin)**

 **Jackson x Mark (as Jungkook's parents)**

 **Rating : 17+**

 **Rated : aman lah**

 **buat anak di atas 10 tahun +++**

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Namja yang ku ceritakan dulu namanya Jeon Jungkook dan Hoseok Hyung itu..."

"Dia?" tanya Bambam bingung

"Dia juga namja yang kucintai hehehe" kekeh Jimin

Bambam hanya tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh putranya. Sebenarnya Bambam sempat khawatir dulu saat Jimin mengatakan dia tidak bisa bersama Jungkook. Tapi melihat senyuman Jimin sekarang membuat Bambam juga ikut tersenyum.

 **#Namjoon'side**

Namjoon buru-buru pergi ke suatu tempat setelah dia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Jin tadi dan segera menuju tempat yang sering di kunjunginya. Namjoon tersenyum sambil membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berangka 22 di atasnya

"Saengil chukkhae hamnida nae sarang Choi Shi Kyung"

Namjoon tersenyum saat melihat sebuah senyuman di dalam sebuah foto di depan sebuah makam bertuliskan Choi Shi Kyung. Namja yang dia cintai kini pergi dari hidupnya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Ku rasa aku terlambat untuk memberikan ini"

Namjoon hanya memandang sendu sebuah cincin berwarna putih yang sebenarnya akan dia gunakan untuk melamar Shi Kyung di hari ulang tahunnya. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain dan kini Shi Kyung sudah pergi.

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya"

Pertahanan Namjoon runtuh dia langsung jatuh terduduk di samping makam kekasihnya. Menatap foto di atas makam kekasihnya penuh penyesalan.

" _Apa aku sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam hatimu?_ "

"Ne kau berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam hatiku Kyungie" isak Namjoon mengingat pertanyaan Shi Kyung.

" _Apa kau sudah menyimpan namaku di hatimu?_ "

"Tentu saja aku selalu menyimpan namamu bodoh. Sampai saat inipun masih sama"

" _Apakah kau mencintaiku?"_

"Tentu saja itu sudah jelas aku sangat mencintaimu Choi Shi Kyung"

" _Karna aku juga mencintaimu selalu mencintaimu"_

"Aku tau bodoh aku tau. Aku juga sama sepertimu"

Menangis di depan makam kekasihnya, sahabatnya dan cinta pertamanya. Orang yang pertama kali bisa membuat Namjoon jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Mark terlihat terkejut melihat Jin sudah terlihat rapi di hari libur di tambah senyuman manis di wajahnya. Oke Mark kini setuju dengan suaminya dan Jungkook apa putra sulungnya ini masih sehat?

"Emh Jin-ah kau ada acara?"

"Ne Eomma aku ada jadwal tambahan saat ini" jawab Jin ceria

"ASTAGA INI KEAJAIBAN DUNIA"

Mark dan Jin buru-buru menoleh dan melihat Jackson dan Jungkook yang berteriak dari atas tangga dengan expresi terkejut melihat Jin sudah rapi sepagi ini.

"Berlebihan"

Appa dan adiknya memang berlebihan seharusnya jika Jin rajin bangun pagi mereka itu seharusnya senang bukan?

"Kau akan kencan Hyung?" tanya Jungkook to the point

"Anak kecil tidak perlu tau"

"Mungkin dia akan pergi dengan KIM NAMJOON"

"YACK APPA... tunggu bagaimana Appa tau namanya?" tanya Jin heran

"Karna Hyung selalu memanggil namanya saat tertidur. Kim Namjoon Namjoonie sarangahae" ucap Jungkook dengan gaya berlebihan.

Dan sudah di pastikan wajah Jin sudah memerah seperti tomat mendengar ejekan dari Appa dan adiknya. Entah kenapa dua orang itu senang sekali menggodanya.

"Aisshh kalian berdua hentikan itu" lerai Mark dia tidak ingin ruang makannya hancur gara-gara perang saudara

"Kau juga setiap malam memanggil Min Yoongi" balas Jin

"Biarkan saja memang dia kekasihku wajar bukan?"

Batas kesabaran Jin kini sudah sampai pada batasannya melihat bagaimana adiknya kini menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Jin dengan seenak hatinya.

"YACK JEON JUNGKOOK!" geram Jin

"Ahh Hyung nggak seru. Sudah cepat ambil sebelum dia di ambil orang lain" kesal Jungkook saat melihat wajah monster Hyungnya.

Jin terdiam benar juga apa yang di katakan Jungkook dia harus begerak cepat sebelum Namjoon bersama orang lain. Tapi... itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Untungnya memiliki pacar cerdas itu adalah kita tdak perlu pergi ke tempat les. Bisa belajar sekaligus pacaran itu yang di alami oleh Jimin sekarang. Mungkin memang mereka tidak belajar di perpustakaan atau dimana. Mereka malah belajar di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi tentu saja ini hari Minggu. Tapi gerbang belakang sekolah masih tetap terbuka.

"Jadi Jiminie besok ulangan apa?"

"Hyung Jimin tidak mengerti bab ini"

Hoseok melihat buku Fisika Jimin dan mulai mengajari Jimin dengan rumus yang menurutnya paling mudah agar lebih cepat di hafal Jimin. Sementara Jimin sendiri hanya menatap wajah Hoseok dari samping. Ternyata kekasihnya ini cukup tampan pantas saja teman seangkatannya banyak yang mengidolakan sosok Jung Hoseok.

"Aku tau aku tampan Jiminie"

Blusshhh...

Wajah Jimin langsung memerah saat Hoseok bilang begitu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku Jimin. Hoseok sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat wajah imut Jimin apalagi ketika wajahnya memerah seperti ini.

"Siapa bilang Hyung tampan?" elak Jimin

"Tentu saja kau. Kalau aku tidak tampan Jiminie tidak mungkin mau menerimaku"

Reflek Jimin memundurkan wajahnya saat Hoseok mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin. Oke sekarang wajah Jimin semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Saat itu gelap Hyung"

"Lalu siapa duluan yang menciumku eoh?"

"Arrgggghttt Hyuuunnggg" rengek Jimin

Hoseok tertawa puas melihat wajah merah Jimin dan Jimin yang semakin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Hoseok mencubit gemas pipi chubby Jimin.

"Issshhh kau imut sekali Jiminie"

Jimin juga membalas cubitan Hoseok dan mereka sama-sama saling mencubit pipi mereka.

"Hyung juga"

"Ani, aku tampan dan kau imut"

"Tapi Hyung juga kadang terlihat cantik seperti Jiwoo Noona" ejek Jimin

"Aissshhh anak ini aku tidak cantik tapi tampan ingat T.A.M.P.A.N"

"Hyungie can ehmmppp"

Jimin membulatkan matanya shock saat tiba-tiba Hoseok menciumnya dan memegang bagian belakang kepala Jimin. Tapi perlahan Jimin mulai menikmati ciuman Hoseok dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Hoseok. Hoseok yang menyadari Jimin mulai menikmati mulai memperdalam ciumannya semakin menekan tengkuk Jimin. Merasakan benda kenyal milik Jimin yang menjadi candu pada dirinya menggigit lembut bibir Jimin. Jimin yang merasakan lidah Hoseok yang mengetuk bibirnya mulai membuka perlahan bibirnya membuka jalan untuk lidah Hoseok masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Keduanya bahkan mulai memejamkan mata terlalu larut dalam ciuman panas namun lembut bahkan buku tadi yang di pegang Jimin sudah menghilang entah kemana dan Jimin kini sudah berada di bawah tubuh Hoseok. Jimin memukul pelan dada Hoseok saat dia benar-benar sudah kehabisan oxygen.

"Mianhae" lirih Hoseok

Hoseok sendiri langsung membantu Jimin dan membantu membersihkan baju kekasihnya. Jimin sendiri terlihat terlalu malu hanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah Hoseok.

"Gwaenchana Hyung.. emhh aku menyukainya?" lirih Jimin dan makin menundukka kepalanya.

"Eh Jinjja?" tanya Hoseok tidak percaya.

Ingat ! mereka hanya berdua jadi sepelan apapun suara Jimin Hoseok pasti akan mendengarnya karena selain suasana yang sunyi di tambah Hoseok yang duduk di samping Jimin. Dan wajah Jimin langsung memerah sementara Hoseok hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Jimin dari belakang. Jimin sendiri langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Hoseok.

"Biarkan seperti ini ne? Biarkan seperti ini walau untuk sementara"

"Eh maksud Hyung?" tanya Jimin bingung

"Kalau tidak di sini kapan lagi kita bisa bermesraan eoh? Kadang aku takut melihat tatapan Appamu"

"Hyung ada-ada saja ehm" Jimin terkekeh dan menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok yang melingkari perutnya.

"Itu benar Jiminnie"

"Ne, tapi sebenarnya Appa itu sangat baik Hyung Cuma dia terlalu overprotective padaku"

"Itu karena Appa Jiminnie terlalu menyayangi Jiminnie"

"Ne, tapi kadang dia berlebihan"

Hoseok lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh dan mencium lembut pipi Chubby Jimin membuat pemiliknya menundukkan kepala karena malu.

"Ayo kencan !"

 **TekananBatinCinta**

Pendek lagi ya ? Mianhae #Bow.

Btw terus ada yang nanya Keluarga kelinci itu di lanjut apa end dan jawaban ane adalah itu MASIH DI LANJUT HOREEE ! well, gw Cuma kehabisan ide gitu aja ada sih tapi masih setengah gw bingung mau lanjutin gimana ada yang mau nyumbang ide tapi gw kagak janji buatin soalnya gw nulis tergantung dari mood sama feel gitu aja.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : HopeMin slight KookMin n KookGa**

 **Others : Yugyeom x Bambam (as ortu Jimin)**

 **Jackson x Mark (as Jungkook's parents)**

 **Rating : 17+**

 **Rated : aman lah**

 **buat anak di atas 10 tahun +++**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin masih setia menunggu Hoseok di lapangan basket di depan rumah mereka hari ini Hoseok akan mengajaknya berkencan. Dan ini juga adalah kencan pertama bagi Jimin mengingat betapa possesivenya sang Appa. Pagi tadi saja Jimin bisa pergi karena bantuan Eommanya padahal Appanya dulu itu play boy tapi sekarang? Btw, Jimin di beri tau tentang itu oleh Eommanya

"JIMINNIE!"

Oh Tuhan...

Siapa saja tolong ajari jantung Jimin untuk berdetak seperti biasanya saja karena sekarang jantungnya seperti dia baru saja lari marathon melihat penampilan kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya itu hanya dandanan biasa tapi entah kenapa pancaran ketampanan Hoseok langsung melelehkan Jimin (ciiieee jatung cintrong ciiiee).

"Eh waeyo? Ada yang salah?" tanya Hoseok bingung

Hoseok melihat kembali penampilannya dia hanya memakai baju denim dan celana jeans dan Hoseok rasa itu sudah biasa atau mungkin bagi Jimin ini berlebihan?

"Eh ani Hyung" jawab Jimin gugup

"Ayo kencan!"

Lagi-lagi Jimin hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat jari-jari Hoseok menggenggam erat sela-sela jari Jimin dan menurut Jimin tangan Hoseok itu hangat jadi Jimin membalas genggaman tangan Hoseok. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang di bibir mereka.

"Kita mau kemana Hyung?" tanya Jimin

"Emhhh rahasia"

"Aisshhh Hyung menyebalkan" Jimin langsung mempoutkan bibirnya

Chuuu...

Sekali lagi tolong ajari Jimin bagaimana caranya bernafas dan mengendalikan detak jantungnya saat ini. Jimin masih belajar agar tidak terkejut dengan ciuman Hoseok apalagi ini masih di tempat umum dan Hoseok berani mencium pipinya dan sudah di pastikan pipi Jimin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hyungie..."rengek Jimin

"Oh itu busnya sudah datang"

Hoseok langsung menggandeng tangan Jimin lagi masuk ke dalam bus dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Ternyata bukan hanya Jimin saja yang malu Hoseokpun sepertinya sama.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jin meremas tangannya sedikit mengutuk kebodohannya dan ide adiknya juga rayuan Appanya. Jin baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Namjoon dan Namjoon sendiri kini hanya diam dan menatap Jin dengan expresi datar sesekali Namjoon juga menyeruput kopinya

"Aku tau ini aneh Namjoon-ah, tapi aku memang sudah menyukai ani mencintaimu sejak pertama bertemu"

"Jujur saja, kau belum tau siapa aku Jin-ah selama ini juga hubungan kita hanya sebatas tutor"

"Ne aku tau" lirih Jin

"Jika kau memang benar mencintaiku apa kau mau menerima konsekuensinya?"

Jin langsung mendongak dan menatap Namjoon yang kini memasang tampang serius dan entah ini hanya khayalan saja Jin bisa melihat sinar mata terluka yang dalam di mata Namjoon tapi, bukankah dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya?

"Ne, aku siap"

Namjoon menghela nafas panjang dan memandang raut wajah serius di wajah Jin. Mungkin Jin bisa menyembuhkan luka lamanya.

"Aku mencintai orang lain"

Degg...

Jin memandang Namjoon tidak percaya Jin berharap ini hanya sebuah gurauan tapi sekali lagi melihat expresi wajah Namjoon membuat Jin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas celana yang di pakainya.

"Tapi sayangnya dia meninggalkanku" Namjoon memandang keluar jendela cafe "Bahkan aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Jujur aku masih belum bisa melepaskannya. Jadi kau mau menggantikannya ehm Jeon Seok Jin?"

Kini Jin malah memandang Namjoon dengan binar penuh harapan apa ini tandanya Namjoon menerima ajakannya? Siapapun itu seharusnya Jin berterima kasih.

 **#otherside**

"Jungkook-ah sampai kapan kita akan bersembunyi di sini?"

Jungkook sedikit merutuki kebodohannya dia lupa kalau sedang berkencan dengan Yoongi salahkan saja matanya tadi yang tidak sengaja melihat Hyungnya berjalan dengan pria lain yang di yakini Jungkook sebagai orang bernama Kim Namjoon.

"Eh mianhae Noona" jawab Jungkook menyesal

"Gwaenchana aku tau kau khawatir pada Jin Oppa"

"Kalau begitu mari kita berkencan lagi"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan menerima uluran tangan Jungkook dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan melanjutkan kencan mereka yang tertunda.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Walaupun menurut beberapa orang dan terkadang Jimin bahwa Hoseok adalah namja yang menyebalkan dan membosankan. Tapi Jimin tetap saja mencintai kekasihnya. Cinta memang buta bukan? Kalau pasangan lain akan berkencan di taman bermain cafe atau dimanapun itu Jimin malah berkencan dengan Hoseok di toko buku.

"Kau bosan eoh?"

Bagaimana Jimin bisa bosan apalagi sekarang Hoseok menatapnya intens di tambah jarak wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti mungkin jika ada yang tidak sengaja mendorong tubuh Hoseok ataupun Jimin mereka sudah di pastikan akan berciuman.

"Emhh, sedikit Hyung" jawab Jimin malu-malu

"Mianhae ne"

"Eh gwaenchana Hyung"

"Ayo kita makan ice cream kalau begitu"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan terlihat pasrah saat Hoseok menggenggam erat tangannya lagi dan mengajaknya keluar dari toko buku.

"Jiminnie ingin ice cream apa?"

"Hmmm apa saja dan mungkin aku akan memesan ukuran jumbo" goda Jimin

"Terserah, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku" kekeh Hoseok

"Shi Kyung..."

Siapa saja tolong bohongi Namjoon kalau namja yang baru saja dia lihat bukan Shi Kyung Namjoon sudah ingin melupakannya dan belajar mencintai namja di sampingnya saat ini.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jin bingung melihat raut wajah Namjoon

"Ani"

"Jiminnie ini ice creammu!" ucap Hoseok riang

Mata Jimin terlihat berbinar melihat ice cream ukuran jumbo yang di bawakan Hoseok mereka kini sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Jangan tanya gw kenapa mereka suka berduaan di bawah pohon.

"Wahh gomawo Hyung"

Hoseok hanya tersenyum lembut melihat wajah bahagia Jimin baginya Jimin malah terlihat seperti anak lima tahun. Mungkin karena Jimin mewarisi gen Eommanya karena sebenarnya juga Hoseok sedikit takut dengan Appa Jimin yang baginya sangat mirip dengan monster.

"Sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas Jiminnie mau belajar bersamaku?"

"Eh?" Jimin menatap Hoseok bingung sebenarnya tidak usah di tanyapun Jimin mau-mau saja apalagi jika itu bersama dengan Hoseok

"Sekolah biasanya membuka les antar murid sebelum ujian"

"Lalu hanya Jimin yang ikut"

"Tergantung berapa banyak murid yang mau belajar dengan Hyung"

Jimin malah berharap tidak ada yang mau belajar dengan Hoseok dan sudah di pastikan Jimin akan terus berduaan dengan kekasihnya hahaha. Jimin tertawa di dalam hati dan berdoa semoga harapannya menjadi kenyataan HAHAHA.

"Jiminnie gwaenchanayo?" tanya Hoseok bingung melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri Hoseok kan jadi panik apalagi mereka duduk di bawah pohon

"Shi Kyung..."

Namjoon terus merapalkan nama orang yang di cintainya seperti sebuah mantra untuknya berharap yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah sebuah imajinasi. Namjoon sendiri masih mengingat bahwa dia yang mengantarkan Shi Kyung ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Hoseok megantar Jimin sampai ke depan rumah Jimin sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan mungil Jimin.

"Mianhae jika kencan ini tidak berkesan" ucap Hoseok menyesal

"Eh? Maksud Hyung?"

"Aku tau aku bukan namja romantis atau semacamnya karena sejujurnya aku juga pertama kali berkencan dan kau juga orang pertama yang menjadi first kissku"

Well, boleh Jimin koprol sekarang? Yang benar saja seorang Jung Hoseok yang banyak di kerumuni yeoja-yeoja cantik nan sexy juga para namja manis itu mengakui bahwa dia belum pernah berkencan? Katakan pada Jimin bahwa ini hanya sebuah lelucon. Tapi melihat wajah memerah dan expresi malu Hoseok membuat Jimin yakin dan percaya.

"Hyungie juga orang pertama"

Buru-buru Jimin langsung menundukkan wajahnya dia malu sungguh tapi di sisi lain Jimin juga senang karena dia menjadi yang pertama sama seperti Hoseok untuk Jimin mengingat betapa possesivenya sang Appa.

Perlahan Jimin mendongakkan wajahnya saat Hoseok memegang dagunya lembut dan kini Jimin bisa menatap iris gelap Hoseok yang penuh dengan kelembutan. Jantung Jimin juga mulai bekerja tidak normal melihat senyum lembut yang di berikan Hoseok.

Chuuu

Jimin membelalakkan matanya saat Hoseok tiba-tiba menciumnya menghisapnya lembut perlahan Jimin juga menutup matanya merasakan ciuman penuh cinta yang di berikan Hoseok.

"Gomawo"

Hoseok mengusap ujung bibir Jimin setelah kegiatan mereka Hoseok bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah memerah Jimin dan Jimin yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi Jiminnie"

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hoseok yang mulai keluar dari halaman rumahnya

"OH MY GOD katakan ini cuma mimpi?" teriak Jimin excited mengingat kejadian barusan dan masih dengan senyuman Jimin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Baiklah mari kita melihat ke dalam semak-semak dekat pintu rumah keluarga Jimin kita bisa melihat dua namja yang duduk disana dengan Bambam yang mendekap erat tubuh Yugyeom di tambah tangannya yang menutupi mulut suaminya.

"Jimin terlihat bahagia bukan?"

"Kenapa kau mendekap mulutku?" tanya Yugyeom kesal

"Kalau tidak begitu pasti kau akan berteriak dan menghajar Hoseok itu"

"Aisshhh ani aku tidak akan melakukannya"

"MWO?" tanya Bambam tidak percaya

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kini aku percaya pada bocah Jung itu kalau dia bisa menjaga Jimin kita" senyum Yugyeom tulus

Tolong periksakan pendengaran Bambam sekarang suaminya yang super possesive itu mengikhlaskan putra mereka berkencan? Mungkin Yugyeom baru terbentur sesuatu?

"Ayo masuk! Aku sudah lapar"

Yugyeom membawa beberapa belanjaan yang sempat terjatuh karena mereka yang mengintip adegan HopeMin. Bambam sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum dan memandang rumah Hoseok

"Aku mengandalkanmu Jung Hoseok" ucap Bambam dalam hati dan mengikuti suaminya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

 **TekananBatinCinta**

Wow tau momentnya Jungkook ama Yugyeom yang di MBC kan? Pas ya kenapa pas KookMin berduaan tiba-tiba Yugyeom agak ngedorong Jeka mungkin kalau di FF gw Yugyeom bilang gini

"Woy menjauh lu dari anak gw main nempel aja di belakang lu ada gw bapaknya bego"

Gitu kali ya?


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : HopeMin slight KookMin n KookGa**

 **Others : Yugyeom x Bambam (as ortu Jimin)**

 **Jackson x Mark (as Jungkook's parents)**

 **Rating : 17+**

 **Rated : aman lah**

 **buat anak di atas 10 tahun +++**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook menatap Yoongi tidak percaya yeoja yang telah mencuri seluruh hati dan perhatiannya itu kini dengan mudah pergi dari hadapannya. Lalu untuk apa selama ini Jungkook bertahan untuk Yoongi?

"Noona berbohong kan?" tanya Jungkook memastikan

"Ani" jawab Yoongi dingin "Aku akan pergi ke Perancis Jungkook-ah kau tau sendiri kan betapa aku menginginkan itu?"

"Tapi Noona bukan itu, kenapa kau ingin berpisah"

"Karena memang aku harus melakukannya" jawab Yoongi datar

"Noona lalu selama ini?"

"Carilah orang lain. Kurasa memang hubungan kita hanya sampai di sini. Annyeong Jeon Jungkook-ssi terima kasih untuk waktunya"

Dan dengan begitu Jungkook bisa melihat punggung mungil Yoongi menjauh dari hadapannya bahkan yeoja itu sama sekali tidak melihat ke belakang tempat dimana Jungkook menangisi seorang yeoja.

 **#Jungkook's side**

Mark terus menatap pintu kamar putra bungsunya yang bahkan tidak pernah terbuka lagi sejak sore kemarin setelah dia pergi ke sebuah tempat. Mark hanya diam menunduk dan melihat nampan yang di bawanya. Jangankan membuka pintu menjawab panggilan Mark saja Jungkook tidak melakukannya.

"Mark.." panggil Jackson bingung melihat Mark yang terus berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jungkook

"Jack.." lirih Mark

"Ada apa?" tanya Jackson bingung. Tentunya dia bingung karena dia baru saja pulang jam empat pagi tadi

"Jungkook tidak keluar sejak kemarin"

"Waeyo? Apa dia ada masalah"

"Entahlah, bahkan dia tidak menjawab panggilanku dan dia sama sekali belum makan"

Tok...tok...tok

Jungkook semakin mengeratkan bantal pada wajahnya lihat saja kamarnya begitu berantakan bahkan ada beberapa pecahan kaca dari figura nya dan beberapa foto buku dan beberapa hadiah yang Jungkook dapatkan dari Yoongi

"Jungkook"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN KELUAR APPA" teriak Jungkook

Dia bahkan tidak berani untuk tidak menjawab panggilan Appanya. Tapi di sisi lain Jungkook masih ingin sendiri dia tidak ingin di ganggu.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Sepertinya amalan perbuatan Jimin masih kurang buktinya sekarang ini makin banyak saja adik kelas yang mendaftar ingin melakukan bimbel dengan kekasihnya. Bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka itu yeoja. Dan Jimin malah merasa seperti obat nyamuk sekarang. Dia hanya duduk di pojok ruang kelas dan menghembuskan nafas bosan.

"Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Jimin mendongak menatap Hoseok dengan senyum lembutnya. Mereka berjanji untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka karena Hoseok tidak ingin Jimin di sakiti fansnya apalagi di saat dia lengah dan Jimin menyetujuinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti bab ini eoh?"

Jimin menatap Hoseok bingung yang tiba-tiba membawa buku catatan Jimin dan menulis sesuatu di halaman terakhir.

"Caranya seperti ini oke!"

 _Aku akan memberimu les private di rumahku tiap akhir pekan mungkin kita bisa kencan juga_

Ohhh lihatlah wajah memerah Jimin melihat pesan yang di tuliskan Hoseok sementara Hoseok sendiri juga tersenyum sambil menuliskan beberapa rumus di papan tulis.

"Mianhae, Jiminie sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Hoseok

Jimin hanya menggeleng perlahan walau sebenarnya dia sudah bosan setengah mati menunggu Hoseok pulang bersamanya.

"Ani Hyungi Jja kita pulang!"

Hoseok lagi-lagi tersenyum manis membuat Jimin ingin menghentikan senyuman itu dia takut gula darahnya akan meningkat drastis karena terlalu sering mengkonsumsi senyuman Hoseok. Dan Hoseok yang menggenggam erat tangan Jimin dan memasukkan tanga Jimin ke dalam saku jaketnya

 **#Jungkook's side**

Mark hanya bisa menatap khawatir putranya dia tidak menceritakan masalahnya dan sudah beberapa hari ini Jungkook tidak pergi ke sekolah sementara Mark hanya mengijinkan Jungkook dengan alasan putranya sedag sakit. Bahkan dari tadi Jungkook tidak menyentuh makanannya

"Jungkook makanlah!" perintah Jackson

Bahkan dia sudah seperti robot yang menunggu di perintah oleh Jackson. Jackson sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya tapi dia terlalu khawatir melihat expresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Mark.

"Aku selesai"

Lihat ! bahkan Jungkook belum menghabiskan seperempat dari makanannya. Mark hanya menataap sendu punggung Jungkook yang mulai menjauh.

"Aku akan bicara" Jin langsung berlari menyusul Jungkook ke kamarnya dan sebelum Jungkook menutup pintunya Jin sudah masuk ke dalam.

Alasan lain yang dimiliki Jin adalah dia tidak bisa terus-terusan melihat wajah sedih dari Eomma dan dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Jika kau ada masalah ceritakan Jungkook" ucap Jin lembut

"Keluarlah Hyung!" perintah Jungkook lirih

"Kau bukan seperti Jeon Jungkook yang ku kenal" Jin kecewa tentu saja

"Lalu Jeon Jungkook seperti apa yang kau kenal Hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan tatapan kosongnya

"Jeon Jungkook yang ku kenal bukanlah namja lemah hanya karena seorang wanita dia namja yang kuat, selalu tersenyum bahkan sering menunjukkan sikap menyebalkannya"

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena Hyung belum pernah tau rasanya kehilangan" lirih Jungkook tajam

Deg...

Jin pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan ini padanya tentunya rasana sakit apalagi yang mengatakan itu adalah orang yang benar-benar kau sayangi.

"Keluarlah Hyung"

Jin hanya diam dan menuruti perintah Jungkook untuk keluar dari kamar sementara Jungkook langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Sebenarnya jadwal bimbel yang di berikan sekolah itu mulai hari senin-kamis tapi berhubung Jimin adalah murid yang memiliki jadwal khusus dengan gurunya maka Jimin melakukannya mulai hari Jumat-minggu dengan kegiatan tambahannya.

"Jiminnie"

Jimin melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat namja yang di tunggunya sudah datang. Sebenarnya Jimin sudah berniat ingin pulang tapi tiba-tiba Hoseok meminta Jimin menemuinya di tempat mereka biasa berkencan di sekolah.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Hyung ingin minta tolong"

"Apa itu Hyung"

Hoseok menyodorkan selembar kertas ke arah Jimin,Jimin sendiri hanya menatap bingung kertas yang di berikan Hoseok dan membacanya. Sebuah alamat dan menurut Jimin alamat ini tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Itu alamat murid bernama Jeon Jungkook kelas 10-B"

"MWO?" Jimin menatap Hoseok kaget "Maksud Hyung?"

"Begini Jiminnie emhh.. aku di beri tugas mendatangi rumah Jeon Jungkook karena dia tidak hadir selama seminggu ini dan anak-anak Osis melimpahkan urusan bimbel Jungkook padaku karena kau tau kan kelasku lebih banyak yeoja daripada namja"

"Tentu saja dan aku satu-satunya namja disana" jawab Jimin kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Hoseok yang tidak tahan hanya mencubit gemas pipi chubby Jimin dan sekedar mencium pipinya tapi langsung membuat pipi Jimin memerah seperti tomat.

"Hehehe, maka dari itu karena aku tidak punya waktu jadi boleh ne aku minta tolong?" tanya Hoseok penuh harap.

Jimin menimbang-nimbang keputusannya sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Hoseok tapi ini... ya Jimin memang dulu pernah menyukai Jungkook tapi sayangnya Jungkook sudah memiliki kekasih dan Jimin kini sudah bersama Hoseok.

"Baiklah" jawab Jimin akhirnya walaupun ada sedikit keraguan

"Gomawo Jiminnie"

Chu...

Blushhh...

Wajah Jimin kembali memerah saat Hoseok mencium keningnya.

"Hyung pergi dulu ne? Hati-hati di jalan"

Hoseok memang tersenyum di luar tapi di dalam? Rasanya terlalu perih dan sakit untuk di ucapkan. Yang Hoseok bisa hanya menahan air matanya. Dia takut sungguh apalagi melihat Jimin pergi ke rumah orang yang mungkin masih dicintainya itu seperti kau mengetahui kekasihmu berjalan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

 **#Jimin**

Jimin terus mencoba menyamakan alamat rumah yang berada di kertas dan sekarang berada di hadapannya. Jimin menatap ragu rumah bercat putih di depannya sebelum memencet bel. Alasan lain adalah bahkan Jimin tidak pernah pergi ke rumah orang lain sendirian tanpa Appanya kecuali jika dia pergi ke rumah Hoseok.

"Nugu?"

Jimin menatap ragu namja tinggi dengan kaus pinknya yang berwajah hampir mirip Jungkook.

"Emhh.. apa benar ini rumah Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Jimin ragu

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Aku temannya" bohong memang "Aku diminta songsaengnim melihat keadaan Jungkook karena seminggu ini dia sudah absen dan melewatkan pelajaran tambahan" jelas Jimin

"Masuklah ! aku Seok Jin Hyungnya Jungkook"

"Oh nde Seok Jin-ssi"

Selanjutnya Jimin hanya diam sambil mengikuti Jin masuk ke dalam rumah yang terlihat sepi dan mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang diyakini Jimin itu kamar Jungkook karena ada tulisan nama Jungkook di pintunya.

"Jungkook-ah ada yang mencarimu"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Masuklah!"

"Eh?" Jimin menatap Jin tidak percaya yang benar saja dia masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook. Tapi melihat wajah serius dari Jin membuat Jimin hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ssi" panggil Jimin karena suasana kamar Jungkook yang memang remang-remang

"Keluarlah Hyung"

Seketika Jimin menghentikan langkah kaki Jimin untuk masuk lebh dalam lagi. Suara Jungkook menurut Jimin lebih mirip suara hantu yang ada di film yang sering Hoseok tonton apalagi di tambah suasana kamar Jungkook.

"Nugu?"

Jimin sudah hampir berteriak saat tiba-tiba Jungkook berdiri di depannya apalagi dengan posisi mengunci tubuh Jimin. Beruntungnya lagi lampu kamar Jungkook sudah menyala dan Jimin bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi.

"Kau mengagetkanku Jungkook-ssi dan emhh mian.."

Jungkook yang mengerti ucapan Jimin tentang posisi mereka segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Jimin.

"Jadi kau siapa?" tanya Jungkook seingatnya tidak ada teman sekelasnya yang tau alamat Jungkook.

"Hm aku Park Jimin kelas 10-E. Apa kau masih sakit?" tanya Jimin ragu

Melihat keadaan Jungkook sekarang bagi Jimin lebih mirip orang frustasi daripada sakit. Dan entah kenapa Jimin rasa dia sudah melupakan perasaannya pada Jungkook. Mungkin dulu itu hanya kekaguman sesaat.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Jugkook dingin

"Kau tidak sakit. Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah"

Jungkook menatap Jimin sekilas dan kembali berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Jimin sendiri hanya menatap Jungkook sebal rasanya dia ingin melempar tasnya ke wajah Jungkook. Dan sebagai tambahan Jungkook ternyata namja yang cukup sangat berantakan bagi Jimin lihat saja kamar ala kapal titanicnya.

"Haruskah ku jelaskan?"

"Ani. Tugasku hanya melihatmu lalu jika kau tidak sakit atau pulih aku hanya di suruh memintamu segera kembali ke sekolah"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Itu juga bukan urusanku. Tugasku hanya itu. Dan memintamu untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Selesai"

Jungkook sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya menurutnya namja bernama Park Jimin ini cukup menarik.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Ani, kita hanya pernah bertemu saat mos dan dance. Bisa aku pulang?"

"Kau lucu" lirih Jungkook. "Silahkan"

Jimin membungkukkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar Jungkook. Rumahnya terlihat sepi bahkan Jimin tidak melihat keberadaan Jin lagi.

"Hujan?"

Jimin menatap langit mendung dan hujan yang langsung turun dengan deras sedangkan dia tidak membawa payung. Mungkin Jimin bisa meminjam milik Jungkook karena rumahnya yang tidak jauh lagi.

"Hujan, ayo ku antar"

Jimin menatap heran namja dengan payung biru di tangannya dan kini sedang memayungi tubuh Jimin.

 **TekananBatinCinta**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast : HopeMin slight KookMin n KookGa**

 **Others : Yugyeom x Bambam (as ortu Jimin)**

 **Jackson x Mark (as ortu Jungkook)**

 **Rating : 17+**

 **Rated : aman lah**

 **Buat anak di atas 10 tahun +++**

 **Preview :**

" **Hujan, ayo ku antar"**

 **Jimin menatap heran namja dengan payung biru di tangannya dan kini sedang memayungi tubuh Jimin**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Namja itu masih tersenyum manis sambil menatap Jimin yang kelihatan kebingungan dengan kemunculannya yang bisa dikatakan tak terduga #cie

"Hoseok Hyung" lirih Jimin

"Ne Jiminnie ini aku, terlalu terkejut atau terpesona dengan ketampananku" senyum Hoseok

Tak...

"Awww... ini sakit Jiminnie" ucap Hoseok sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja diberi jitakan manis dari Jimin. Untung Hoseok sayang, untung Hoseok cinta.

"Aish, Hyung kenapa bisa ada disini eoh? Hyung bilang tadi ada urusan"

"Hmmm, ternyata jadwalnya dibatalkan dan aku buru-buru menyusulmu tadi, ternyata kau sudah naik bus duluan"

"Lalu Hyung menungguku dimana?"

"Disana" Hos eok menunjuk sebuah pohon di seberang jalan #jangantanyakenapapohonlagi

"Tidak menyusulku masuk eoh?"

"Tidak enak saja, ayo kita pulang!"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Hoseok. Sementara Hoseok hanya bisa tersenyum miris, dia takut suatu saat nanti Jimin akan berpaling darinya bahkan sebelum Hoseok dapat menjelaskan semuanya.

 **#Jungkook's**

"Hujan" lirih Jungkook setelah melihat dari jendela kamarnya

"Apa namja itu sudah pulang?" tanyanya lagi, maklum tadi Jungkook sempat pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Biarkan saja toh dia mau kehujanan juga bukan urusanku"

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang dan membanting(?) tubuhnya ke atas ranjang memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Sepuluh...

Sembilan...

Delapan...

Tujuh...

Arrgggghhhhttttttt

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi menyambar asal jaketnya dan buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jungkook-ah" panggil Jin terkejut melihat Jungkook yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah terburu-buru mengambil payung dan keluar dari rumahnya

"Aku tidak tau jalan pikirannya" lirih Jin.

Jungkook melihat sekeliling rumahnya sepi. Buru-buru Jungkook membuka payungnya dan berlari menerobos hujan. Setengah jaketnya sudah basah karena hujan yang cukup deras dan dengan bodohnya Jungkook malah duduk di halte bus daripada menggelung tubuhhnya di dalam selimut kamarnya yang hangat.

"Bodoh" kekeh Jungkook.

Well, biar Ai jelaskan kalau sebenarnya Jungkook mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang di ambil Jimin dan Hoseok tadi.

 **Jk : kalau arahnya beda ngapain lu ngebuat gua disini**

 **Ai : kalau nggak gitu kagak jadi cerita bang**

 **Jk : oh iya ya *garukpantat**

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Jadi bagaimana Jungkook tadi Jiminnie" tanya Hoseok betewe mereka masih di dalam bus.

"Hyung tidak bertanya tentang aku" kesal Jimin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Bukan begitu" kekeh Hoseok "Kan aku juga butuh laporan keadaannya untuk di laporkan pada saem"

"Hm, dia **agak** berantakan" ucap Jimin sambil menekankan pada kata _agak_.

"Dia sehat"

"Aku yakin dia sehat, tapi dia berantakan mungkin banyak masalah"

"Untungnya dia tidak bunuh diri"

"EOH?" kaget Jimin

"Ingat berita tentang remaja yang mengurung diri di kamar dan berantakan lalu di temukan tewas gantung diri"

"Jangan menakutiku Hyung"

"Ani, itu ada di berita tadi pagi"

Hoseok dan Jimin berjalan berdampingan dibawah payung biru, ingat payungnya biru bukan hitam. Sesekali Jimin tertawa dengan candaan Hoseok walaupun candaannya agak garing tapi Jimin menghargai usaha Hoseok untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

"Hyung, tidak ingin mampir?"

"Rumahku jaraknya 20 meter dari rumahmu Jiminnie"

Jimin terkekeh "Aku hanya berbasa-basi"

"Terimakasih untuk basa-basinya Jiminnie"

"Kalian baru pulang?"

Jimin dan Hoseok langsung menoleh ke arah Bambam yang baru saja keluar dari rumah. Hoseok membungkuk dan tersenyum manis ke arah Bambam.

"Hoseok-ah Noona mu tadi pergi dan menitipkan kunci rumahnya padaku. Dia bilang akan pulang larut"

"Eomma boleh Hoseok Hyung makan malam bersama kita?"

"Eh tidak perlu..."

"Makan malamlah disini Hoseok-ah lagipula kau dirumah sendirian bukan"

"Tapi..."

"Hoseok Hyung takut pada Appa, Eomma" adu Jimin

Belum sempat Hoseok menjawab dari tadi ucapannya dipotong oleh duo ibu dan anak ini.

"Jinjja? Apa suamiku memang menyeramkan?"

Oke Hoseok mau menjawab iya tapi dia merasa tidak enak pada Eomma Jimin. Jadi Hosek hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Gwaenchana dia orang yang baik dan hangat kok"

Dan belum sempat Hoseok menjawab lagi tangannya sudah ditarik Bambam masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Suasana di dalam rumah Jimin terasa begitu hangat. Di ruang keluarga menurut Hoseok terdapat foto-foto mulai pernikahan orang tua Jimin sampai usia Jimin saat ini.

"Mandilah, Jimin pinjamkan bajumu untuk Hoseok ne"

"Siap Eomma. Ayo Hyung"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jackson, Mark bahkan Jin dibuat bingung dengan Jungkook yang kembali duduk menikmati makan malam bersama mereka. Apalagi Jungkook kini terlihat lahap memakan makan malamnya.

"Wae?" tanya Jungkook dengan mulut penuhnya.

"Ani" Jawab Jackson acuh dan melanjutkan acara makannya

Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali pada acara makannya

"Eomma aku tambah" ucap Jungkook sambil menyodorkan mangkuknya pada Mark.

"Oh ne" ucap Mark kikuk, yang masih belum paham dengan tingkah putra bungsunya.

"Kau kelaparan eoh?" tanya Jackson

"Ne, beberapa hari ini aku juga makan sedikit" jawab Jungkook santai

"Aish, dan kau baru kelaparan sekarang? Mark kau juga harus makan yang banyak. Lihat! Jungkook saja sudah menghabiskan dua porsi besar"

"Aku tidak paham jalan pikiran remaja zaman ini"

"Itu karena kau sudah tua Hyung"

"MWO?"

Mark sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya melihat suasana rumah mereka terlihat kembali cerah seperti dulu lagi.

 **#HopeMin's**

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu melihat interaksi antara Eomma dan Hyung tercintanya. Bagaimana dua namja beda usia itu bisa kompak dalam hal mengurus bumbu-bumbu dan lihai menggunakan alat masak. Bahkan Hoseok terlihat sangat nyaman di dekat Eommanya.

"APPA PULANG"

Suara khas Yugyeom membuat Jimin sedikit terlonjak, dan membuat tiga namja di dapur itu menoleh ke arah Yugyeom yang terlihat sangat terkejut melihat seorang Jung Hoseok berada di rumahnya tepatnya berada di dapurnya bersama istrinya memasak makan malam dan dia memakai APRON.

"Annyeong haseyo tuan Park" Hoseok membungkuk sopan.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Hoseok dan Jimin baru pulang tadi, dan kebetulan juga noona Hoseok ada acara jadi aku mengajaknya makan malam bersama kita yeobo" ucap Bambam dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, aku akan mandi dulu"

"Hoseok-ah aku akan menyiapkan air untuk suamiku. Tolong jaga masakannya dan jangan biarkan Jimin memasuki area dapur ne" perintah Bambam

"Ne, Ahjumma"

"Yack Eomma" protes Jimin

Sementara Hoseok hanya terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya bersama Eomma Jimin yang tertunda.

"Hyung pintar memasak ya?" tanya Jimin

"Hm, aku terbiasa sendiri jadi mau tidak mau aku harus bisa memasak Jiminnie, Noona juga tidak selalu ada di rumah"

"WOW DAEBAK" kagum Jimin

"Bukan hal besar Jiminnie" kekeh Hoseok apalagi melihat expresi berbinar di mata Jimin. "Ayo bantu Hyung menata ini di meja makan"

Suasana meja makan keluarga Park sedikit canggung apalagi dengan sengaja Yugyeom terus menatap ke arah Hoseok dan membuat Hoseok sangat tidak nyaman.

"Yugyeom-ah" panggil Bambam

"Aku hanya diam Bamie"

"Tatapanmu sayang"

"Ahhhhh..." Yugyeom menghela nafas panjang dan kembali makan dengan tenang. "Hosiki"

"Hoseok Appa"

"Ne itu yang kumaksud, aku tau hubunganmu dan Jimin. Tapi... aku tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskan pengawasanku pada kalian"

"Saya akan menjaga Jimin semampu saya ehm..."

"Panggil aku Ahjussi"

"Ne Ahjussi, saya akan berusaha menjaga Jimin"

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Mianhae Hyung" lirih Jimin di depan gerbang rumahnya saat Hoseok sudah akan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Untuk apa Jiminnie"

"Sikap Appa yang agak menyebalkan" ucap Jimin kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum manis dan mengusap sayang rambut hitam Jimin.

"Itu karena Appa Jiminnie sangat menyayangi Jiminnie"

"Tapi itu sedikit menyebalkan apalagi aku sudah SMA tapi Appa masih menganggapku anak lima tahun"

"Eh, Jinjja? Padahal Hyung juga masih menganggap Jiminnie anak lima tahun"

"HYUUUUUNNNGGG" rengek Jimin

"Ani ani Hyung hanya bercanda" tawa Hoseok "Masuklah! Ini sudah malam"

"Hm, aku menunggu Hyung masuk ke rumah,kita masuk sama-sama"

"Haaah..." Hoseok menghela nafas panjang "Baiklah"

"Selamat malam Hyung"

"Mimpi indah Jiminie"

Pandangan Jimin masih mengikuti Hoseok sampai di depan pintu rumahnya Hoseok melambaikan tangan ke arah Jimin dengan senyum khasnya. Jimin yang melihat senyuman Hoseok ikut tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan mereka masuk ke dalam rumah maing-masing bersamaan.

 **#Morning**

"Pagi Jiminnie"

Jimin meleleh melihat senyuman Hoseok yang secerah dan sehangat mentari pagi.

"Pagi juga Hyung"

"Ayo berangkat!" Hoseok menggandeng tangan Jimin dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Sesekali bercanda dan saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

 **#Jungkook**

"APPA AKU BISA TERLAMBAT!" teriakan delapan oktaf milik Jungkook langsung menggelegar melihat dia bisa terlambat dan ini semua karena Appa

"Hyungmu masih berdandan"

Oh dan jangan lupakan Hyungnya yang kini berdandan sangat rapi mirip seorang mentri yang akan bertemu presiden

"Hyung kau salah makan?"

"Ssstt... anak kecil tidak akan tau urusan orang dewasa" ucap Jimin sambil menutup wajah Jungkook dengan tangannya

"Ayolah Appa juga akan terlambat ini"

"Kalian bertiga cepatlah berangkat ini hampir jam tujuh" lerai Mark, jika tidak begitu maka bisa dipastikan halaman depannya akan berubah menjadi panggung debat kedua putra dan suaminya.

"ASTAGA" buru-buru mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil

"Bye EOMMA" teriak Jungkook dan Jin dari jendela mobil dan dibalas Mark dengan senyuman manis sambil melambaikan tangan. Keluarganya telah kembali. Senyumnya.

 **TekananBatinCinta**

Iye gw tau ini updatenya lama ngaret banget kek kolor #plak. Mian kalau misal ni episode agak bagimana gitu ya soalnya gw mau curcol jadi alasan ngaret itu gegara kokomputer gw rusak dan baiknya semua epep gw ada disana semua dan baiknya lagi setelah di perbaiki dan semua data epep gua ilang dan gw langsung teriak HORRREEEEE ! #sambilnangis. Jadi intinya gw sambil baca epep yang udah publish dan nginget beberapa scent buat kelanjutann nih epep. Jadi mian banget #bow terutama buat yang masih nungguin nih epep buat yang komen sama sider juga #nangisdipelukanchunji. Kedepannya? Gw nulis ulang lagi coi elah #usapingus.

Mian juga author ini yang nggak bisa bales repiew satu-satu tapi ada satu repiew yang mau gw bales berhubung itu yang nulis reader guest.

To : Yaoi readers-ssu

Buat kamu dimanapun berada dan kapanpun

Gw suka baca review kritik dan saran gw terima apalagi kritik dan saran yang membangun bukan yang sepedes kripik maichi. Jadi setelah ane baca komenan Yaoi-ssi gw tau dan sadar dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga kalau emang gw buat HopeMin dan Jeka itu anak SMA, otomatis mereka emang masih labil emosi mereka masih belum terkendali gw juga sadar apa-apa yang dimilikin mereka juga dari ortu jangankan mereka gw pun masih sama. Iya gw tau juga kalau hidup itu nggak se-simple dan semanis drama korea tapi ini ff dimana kita bisa menuangkan imajinasi, drama aja juga begitu ini bukan berarti gw juga keseringan nonton drama. Terus jujur gw sedih apalagi saat kamu bilang "Kalian para ABG jangan ikutin kelakuan gak jelas jimin yaa." Sekali lagi ini cuman Ff gw cuman mau nuangin imajinasi aja, dan pastinya reader semua juga paham apalagi kita para kpopers dimana kita cuman terjebak dalam fanszone hidup itu sekali lagi nggak seindah drama korea. Terus gw juga terimakasih sarannya tentang pentingnya dunia pendidikan gw sendiri juga sadar batas antara imajinasi dan realita dan pada realitanya juga hidup itu nggak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan apa yang kita ucapkan apa yang kita rencanakan belum tentu akan seperti apa yang kita inginkan tapi setidaknya usaha tidak akan mengkhianati hasil dan ingatlah rencana Tuhan jauh lebih indah dari bayangan anda.

Yeee malah panjang di curhat. Sekian dan terimakasih #bow maaf jika memang anda tidak suka dengan ff saya anda tidak perlu membacanya. Saya menerima kritik dan saran bukan sekedar hanya kritikan tanpa ada saran apalagi kritik yang sepedes kripik maichi.

DAN KAMSAHAMNIDA !


End file.
